The Universe Likes To Play God
by SamanthaJane13
Summary: The Universe likes to work in mysterious ways. When Godric is taken Eric meets his human mate. The two must work together to save the most important person in their lives. Yet, will the two realize that they are more connected than they can even imagine? Rated M for mature content. Violence, Language and Sexual Content. GodricXOC
1. Chapter 1

Alright ladies and gents I have come up with this new story for True Blood. My apologies for not updating on my other Godric as well as my Eric story on my other account. I have writers block on both of them. But I hope you enjoy this story as much as you do the others.

DISCLAIMER: If you recognize it, its not mine.

* * *

It was night when Mary Newlin returned to Dallas, Texas. Her plane landed about a half hour after sundown. Stepping off of the plane she breathed in a deep breath of the crisp Texan night air. It had been at least three months since she had last been home. Mary had been at College out of state and had just graduated. Yesterday she had received word that her Mate, Godric, had gone missing. She had quickly gathered everything and all but ran home. As she walked through to the baggage claim she saw a familiar face. Isabel, Godric's right hand and second. The beautiful dark haired vampire had always been one of her favorites. Becoming a sister and mother she never truly felt she had. As tears began to pour down her face Mary ran to Isabel and the two embraced.

"Do not cry Mary." She said in her soft tone trying to calm her. "Everything will be alright I promise you." Mary have a nod as they retrieved her baggage. The vampires in Godric's nest were expecting her as she assumed. It was because of them that Mary Newlin didn't exist anymore. She was now Mary Beaumont. She kept her first name due to it being extremely common but took on Isabel's last name. With the uprising against the humans because of her brother Steve, Godric, had thought it best she change her name. They all understood the scrutiny she would face at the idea of a Newlin being mated to a Vampire.

The drive home was relatively silent apart from Isabel's soft questions. "How was the graduation...tell me about it?" Isabel had felt awful that none of her closest family could attend. Mary understood why no one could attend seeing as the closest family she had were all vampires.

"It was beautiful, I had a copy of the recording made. It took a lot of convincing to the dean and president. But they understood when I said that it was for my family who couldn't make it. I wanted Godric to see me get my diploma."

"Im sure he will love it. He has your picture you sent on his desk." Isabel smiled as she recalled getting the package. Godric had beamed with pride seeing Mary in her cap and gown in a professionally done photograph. Mary's mate had many photographs of her over the years. But only his favorites made it into his office.

Mary had first met Godric when she was five years old. She had run outside while her father and older brother had been doing their bible study. She was playing outside in the woods when she saw him.

 _What are you doing out so late little one?"_

 _Daddy and big brother are reading the bible together. They told me I couldn't join them because i'm too little. I came outside to play._

" _I tis very late."_

" _I know. I like the night. I can see the stars._

She remembered his smile and how he had chuckled. Somehow she had convinced him to play with her. Every night she would sneak out to find him and he would be waiting for her. He would dance with her and tell her stories.

As she got older things had changed beneath her. They had gotten closer. When she was 17 he took her first kiss. At 18 he was outside her Senior prom waiting to share in a dance with her. Once high school was over she ran from her family home. Isobel had become her adopted mother figure in the nest. Even Stan had taken a slight shine to the human mate of his sheriff.

"Mary?" Isobel said pulling her from her thoughts as they entered the nest. The older hispanic female looked down at her with worry.

"I'm alright I'm just..."

"It is alright. There is no need to explain." She pulled her into a hug and rubbed her back. "We have sent word to Godric's Childe Eric. He will be here by tomorrow night."

"I remember Godric telling me about him."

"He can be rather temperamental so just stay close to me and Stan while he is here." Isobel told her in a serious manner causing Mary to nod.

"I understand." She sighed softly "I think I will shower and go to bed its been a long few days. I haven't been sleeping well."

"I could tell. I will make sure that Hugo will have breakfast ready for you in the morning."

"Thank you." She smiled and walked into hers and Godric's room. Gazing at the bedroom she felt a tug at her heart. Was he okay? Where was he? She hoped that Steve hadn't gotten his hands on him. She felt her lip tremble as her eyes began to water. Sitting on the bed she hugged his pillow. His scent was still on it. He smelled of pine trees and bonfire. She hugged the pillow tighter as she started to cry. Laying down on the bed she curled around the pillow. Oh how she wished it was him. She wanted desperately to have his arms around her.

She wanted to hear his voice whispering in her ear as she fell asleep. The tears kept falling till she had cried herself to sleep. The next thing that Mary knew it was around 1pm and there was a knocking at the door. "Mary?" She heard Hugo's voice "Mary are you awake?"

"Give me a minute.' She called out softly as she got dressed. She grabbed one of Godric's sweaters and put it on. She needed to feel something of his to get her through the day. After brushing her hair she placed it in a braid.

Hugo had waited patiently for Mary in the kitchen. He smiled when he saw her "Hungry?"

"A little."

"I made your favorite." He said hopeful to see some kind of smile on her face. It was something everyone knew that when Mary didn't smile something was wrong. "I even made hot cocoa."

"Thank you Hugo. I appreciate it." She gave him a half smile as he handed her the plate of pancakes and bacon.

"Everything will be okay. We will find him. I know we will." He placed a hand on her shoulder as she tried to comfort her as best as he possibly could. "Will you be okay? I have to run errands before tonight."

"I will be okay Hugo I promise." She smiled softly before they hugged one another. Hugo slowly left leaving her alone. She couldn't finish her food. She walked into the sitting room and curled up in Godric's chair. Hugging her legs to her chest she softly murmured a song. It was something she had been hearing in her dreams since she was a little girl.

As she closed her eyes she could feel a pair of arms cradling her. A deep soft voice singing the songs along with her as he carried her. _Mari..._ she heard the name again as she opened her eyes. She saw a man with long blond hair wearing furs and deep blue eyes.

 _Sov på min arm! Natten gömmer_

 _under sin vinge din blossande kind._

 _Lycklig och varm snart du drömmer_

 _flyr mig i drömmen som våg flyr vind._

 _Fångas igen. Flämtar. Strider._

 _Vill inte. Vill. Och blir åter kysst._

 _Slumra min vän! Natten skrider._

 _Kärleken vaktar dig ömt och tyst._

 _Sleep on my arm._

 _The night is hiding._

 _Under its wing, your red, blushing cheeks._

 _Happy and warm you soon will dream,_

 _chase me in dreams like the wave chased by wind._

 _Caught again, breathing, ﬁghting._

 _Will not! Want! Kissed again._

 _Sleep my friend, the night slips by._

 _Love is guarding you, tender and quiet._

Her eyes closed as the lullaby lulled her into sleep. It comforted her enough so she could sleep peacefully.

"Mary...Mary.." She felt Isobel shake her awake "Mary how long have you been sleeping here." She looked around quickly and saw that both Isobel and Stan were awake.

"What time is it?"

"Just after sundown little human." Came Stan's voice from the doorway. "Northman and company are on their way. Should be here in a short while."

"Thank you Stan." She stood and cracked her neck which had become sore while she had slept. "I'm going to make some tea to wake myself up." Mary walked into the kitchen and put the kettle on while she sat there waiting for it to boil. She ate a few grapes before she made the tea.

"Mary.." Isobel came into the room and gave her a nod. "They are here." Mary sighed heavily and followed Isobel into the living room. Standing there was a blond human woman who looks like she was trying way too hard. The sun dress, the hair, everything about her just screamed little christian girl trying to make it in the world of the vampire.

"Hello. Welcome." Mary said in the politest manner to the human and the two vampires.

"Who are you?" THe blond asked softly with a smile. She was happy to see another human.

"I am Mary Beaumont. I am Godric's Mate." She said proudly making Isobel smile.

"Godric has taken a mate?" Spoke the tall blond vampire as his eyes bore directly into the shorter human. He could smell Godric all over her. "I did not know of this..." His eyes turned to Isabel as if to challenge what was being said.

"Mary has known Godric for many year. She has been his mate since she came of age."

"Then why hasn't he turned her yet?"

"My choice." Mary looked him in the eye. "I asked Godric to wait till I finished school. Now that I have I am free to be one of you. However my relation to Godric is not what is the issue here."

"Correct. Godric is missing and we need to figure out what happened."

"And where was his mate during all of this?"

"I was in school out of state."

"How very convenient. How can we be sure she isn't' involved."

"How dare you..." Mary glared as they stared at one another heatedly.

"I'd watch what you say Viking." Stand came up behind Mary. "I may not like humans much but if you dare threaten Mary, as an underling of Godric, it is my duty to protect what is his when he can not. You even think of harming her I will take you out. Childe of Godric or not."

"Thank you Stan but there will be no need for that."

"Apart from Mary here I didn't know there would be another fucking human involved. Let alone one hired by Erik."

"Now way just a minute." The blond snapped

"Respect her." The brown haired vamp snapped causing the blond to give him a small thank you.

"I couldn't tell you Stan you have been off on your own for days." Isabel said with a glance back at Stan who rolled his eyes.

"Are you sure Godric was abducted by the Fellowship of the sun."

"No/Yes" They both answered causing Mary to look up at the both of them.

"They are the only ones with the organization and manpower."

"But they are amateurs it doesn't make any sense. This is Godric we are talking about. 2000 years old. "

"And when did you two think it would be a good time to fill me in on all of this?" Mary snapped at the two astounded that they had kept this information from her.

"There is no proof that they did this."

"Yet you still had your suspicions and kept it from me."

"If Godric is there I will hear it. It's my Job." The blond...sookie what's her face...said as if it was nothing.

Mary started to get a headache at the point where Stan started talking about just kicking the door in and draining them all.

"You are completely incompetent. What's happened to Godric that he surrounds himself with clowns?"

"We invited you as a courtesy. This is not your territory you have no voice here."

"Yeah Sheriff why don't you run back down to Louisiana." Mary sighed heavily as she went out onto the balcony. She could hear the arguing behind her only made the headache worse.

"I could take Mary with me."

"Absolutely not! You will not take her into that church when none of us can protect her." Isabel practically shouted. "She is my charge and my responsibility."

"If I go they will know who I am." She spoke up so they could hear.

"What do you mean."

"Mary you don't have to tell them.'

"No I do." She walked back inside. "My birth name is not Beaumont. Isabel gave me her last name when I left home to be with Godric. She gave it to me under Godric's orders so I would be safe."

"What do you mean?"

"My birth name...is Newlin." All three stared at her dumbstruck. "I have not been Mary Newlin since I was 18. I do not share the views of my family. My former family. When I left i made sure that there would never be any trace of Mary Newlin ever again. As far as my brother is concerned I am dead. I go into that church...he will know me instantly. He will start questioning me. I will have to put back on the mask I forced myself to wear every day of my life. I will have to walk into that abomination of a church that my brother created."

"But Godric is your Mate. I thought Mates were everything to vampires. I thought that you would be the first to be wanting to get him back."

"You don't think I do?!" Mary yelled at Sookie. "You know nothing. What you are to Bill is nothing compared to what Godric is to me and me to him. YOu are not mated. What you and bill are, are nothing more than fuck buddies. Do you have any idea the pain that I feel not having him near me?!" The girl backed against Bill. "I am in pain every day of my life when he is not with me. It is even greater now, knowing that there is a possibility that he could be hostage or could be in danger of dying at the hands of my own brother." She looked at Sookie as tears fell down her face. "If Godric dies then so shall I. Of a broken heart. Godric is everything to me..." She turned to Isabel.

"Mary no..."

"I will be Mary Newlin again...if it gets Godric back." She eyed Sookie with disdain before she walked back outside. The door gave a little hard slam causing sookie to flinch.

"I-I didn't mean-"

"Sookie..." Bill chided softly as he touched her arm. He was about to speak when he saw Erik walk out onto the balcony where Mary stood. He heard her humming a soft lullaby tune. A tune he recognized.

"Impressive speech." He leaned against the railing. "It is not often that I have come across such a strong bond."

She looked at him curiously "I can smell him coming from you. It is strong. He wouldn't have formed such a powerful bond unless you meant the world to him. You are willing to put yourself at risk for him...for that I thank you."

"I would do anything for Godric." She looked at Eric. "He is my world."

"As he is mine. So we have a common goal little human. To bring Godric back alive." He watched Mary nod as a question began to pick at his brain. "That song you were humming. What was it?"

"It is something I have heard in my dreams since I was very little. Whenever I was sad, or upset or scared it was there."

"Sing it to me..."

"I'll try..." She took a deep breath and began to speak the words that she had heard.

"Sov på min arm! Natten gömmer

under sin vinge din blossande kind.

Lycklig och varm... snart du drömmer

flyr mig i drömmen som våg flyr vind."

"Fångas igen. Flämtar. Strider." Eric cut her off and began singing as well in a slow tune.

Vill inte. Vill. Och blir åter kysst.

Slumra min vän! Natten skrider.

Kärleken vaktar dig ömt och tyst." Eric felt a knot in his throat as his eyes began to mist over with a pinkish color. "Not many know that lullaby..."

"It is Swedish yes?"

"Yes. Your pronunciations are perfect. Godric taught you didn't' he?"

"Yes. A few phrases in Gaul but...that one I can't quite master." She saw Eric smile and chuckle.

"I still can't understand him when he goes into his native tongue." He saw the human smile and her blue eyes brighten with a gentle twinkle. He froze as he looked at her. Those eyes staring back at him. "Your eyes are...familiar..."

"Are they?"

"Yes. We have never met before...but yet."

"The familiarity is mutual. I know I have never met you before but I feel as if I have. Perhaps it is something we need to look into once Godric is back."

"Indeed." He gave a nod. "I must return to the hotel. Dawn will be nearing soon and you must prepare. Be careful..."

"I will try. But knowing Steve I cannot fully make that promise."

"I understand. But for Godric's sake..." He almost said please before he turned and walked away. Mary stood there on the balcony for some time. She looked up at the stars and sighed.

"Please let Godric be safe please let this work."


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you to all those who reviewed my fist chapter. Thank you thank you, please take a cookie for yourselves :). Here is chapter two! You know how it goes! If you like it review favor etc. And remember if you recognize it, its not mine! *Secretly longing to own Eric and Godric for myself...any many others.* Anyways please read and enjoy!

* * *

To say that Mary was scared was an understatement. She wanted to scream and cry as she, Sookie and Hugo were driving closer and closer to that awful place. She felt a huge knot forming in her throat as her heart pinged hard against her ribs. She used a deep red wig in hopes of disguising herself. She even had Isabel get colored contacts for her. ' _Oh god',_ she silently prayed...she hadn't prayed in a long time. ' _Please, please don't let Steve recognize me. Please let this disguise work.'_

Sookie could see the anxiety building in Mary's eyes. She could hear her erratic breathing as the church came into sight. "It will be alright." Sookie said as she offered Mary a smile. How could this woman be so fucking cheerful all the time?

"I hope he is still alive..." She practically pleaded softly not to anyone in particular. She felt the car stop as did her heart. "Oh god..." She gulped as Hugo opened the door for her. As she stepped out she smoothed out the skirt of her dress. One that Isabel had given her. She wore the blue dress with a black blazer with cuffed sleeves at the elbow. Her body felt almost robotic as she followed Sookie and Hugo.

The closer they got to the church the more she could see her, Sarah Newlin. She took a deep breath she had to be confident. She had to. "Hi, there. I just happened to be looking out the window as you were driving up, and I thought I'd come on out and greet you myself. I'm Sarah Newlin. And you all are?She gulped as she heard Sookie introduce themselves.

"Hi. Holly Simpson. I cannot believe I'm meeting you in person. You are cute as a button." Sarah played the ever bashful bride.

"Thank you, Holly. And you are like a cool breeze on a hot summer day." Mary looked at her sister in law briefly. This woman sounded like a Sunday cartoon dressed in butterscotch pudding. Stereotypical big southern blond hair and that debutante smile. Man Steve sure knew how to pick em.

"OH quit." Sookie pretended to blush.

"And you are?" Sarah turned to Hugo who fidgeted slightly.

"I'm-"

"Oh silly me. This is Rufus Dobson, my fiance. I love saying that word. In fact sometimes I love it so much I don't even want to get married, just so I can keep on calling him that. But we're going to. Get married that is. Which is why we are looking for a church."

"Well, excellence. And I am please to meet you, Rufus."

"It's an honor."

"The honor is mine. Oh forgive me where are my manners. What's your name?" She asked Mary with that sickening angelic smile. God this woman seemed to have nothing but air and holy water for a brain.

Before Sookie could speak "Isabel Beaumont." She said with a smile, "I am the Maid of Honor." Sookie smiled as she hugged her close.

"Isabel has been my friend since we were little. She is the closest thing that I have to a sister."

"Such a wonderful thing to see a good strong friendship." Mary smiled at her trying to keep the smile forced on her face.

' _Just keep smiling...just keep smiling and behave like a perfectly good christian girl...'_ Sarah lead them to Steve's office. Mary couldn't think straight. She was about to come face to face with her older brother who she hadn't seen in years. She held onto Sookie's arm trying to calm herself. The door opened and saw him standing there. That starched white suite and yellow tie that matched his wife's dress. He had that smile. Oh god that smile that was their fathers. She gulped.

"You seem nervous." Steve said speaking to her as they arrived and sat down.

"I'm sorry its just..." she said quickly but Sookie cut her off by taking a hold of her hand. She had her hand to her heart as she played the whole 'sad southern belle' shtick.

"My dear friend lost her husband a few days ago. She's...still suffering." Sookie answered quickly coming up with an excuse. Steve sighed sadly as he covered his heart as Sarah looked like she was going to cry.

"Oh no, that is so terrible. What happened?" Sarah, ever the blond cookie looked at Mary sympathetically.

"He went missing. And we haven't found him yet." She spoke truthfully as her hands gripped one another tight in her lap. She heard Sarah talking before Steve continued. Sookie and Hugo put on the perfect display. Sookie told the story and Steve believed them. All Mary wanted to do was go look for Godric.

"Allow me to give you a tour!" Steve said as he stood. Sookie and Hugo followed suit as did Mary. She trailed behind the three trying to see if anything stood out. "Careful now." He said when they arrived at the chapel doors.

"Careful?" Hugo asked confused slightly.

"Sometimes when we open these doors, so much love comes flowing out that i will knock you down if you're not ready for it." He said and all Mary wanted to do was gag. Her father was the exact way. Over dramatic and a showman.

"We will be sure to brace ourselves."

The doors opened and all Mary saw was blinding sunlight in the room and the large cross and altar. The room was indeed beautiful. There was no doubt about that. Both her father and Steve shared a love for beautiful architecture of churches. Personally she had liked the old style gothic catholic churches despite her father's displeasure.

"Oh my gosh..."

"I know. I just love it in here. The way it glows like it does. Particularly in the late afternoon." Sarah beamed with pride as she stood next to Steve.

"It really is."

"Yessssireee this is where we're getting married. I can't wait to see you walk down the isle."

"Me either." Sookie held onto Hugo's arms.

"Have either of you been to a lock-in?"

"A lock-in?" Sookie asked as she looked at Steve. Mary looked up and she swore she saw the gears in Steve's mind moving.

"Oh, yeah its loads of fun. Everyone brings their sleeping bags-"

"I haven't been to a lock-in in years." Mary piped up trying to drive the conversation to keep up the facade. "Last time I went I was ten years old." She smiled brightly causing Steve to look at her. He gave her a complete look over, and then she saw it. Oh god, did he recognize her?!"

"That lock-in sure does sound like fun. Rufus, we gotta go home and get our sleeping bags now."

"But honey, the tours not even over yet." Hugo said in a sweet voice. He needed to try and keep up the appearance. But he knew that she was starting to get twitchy.

"I know, honey, but I think we really ought to go so we can come back for the lockdown."

'Lock-in Sookie!' Mary yelled in her mind. Lockdown...lockdown...this stupid bimbo was going to get them in trouble. Or worse she will get them all killed. ' _Why did Eric have to bring her along? Why, why? For Godric...think about Godric...Oh Godric where are you?_ '

"There is plenty of time to get ready. The Lock-in isn't' until tomorrow night." Steve said as he eyed the two.

"You wanted to see me?" Came the gruff voice of Gabe as he walked in.

"Oh good. Holly, Rufus, Isabel I'd like you to meet an aid of mine. This is Gabe."

Hugo shook his hand "Pleased to meet you."

"Hi." Sookie said as she stood by Mary.

"Hello.." Mary said in a softer voice.

"Gabe here will be joining us for the rest of the tour." The three followed Steve Sarah and Gabe as they continued on. The tour wasn't very long which was somewhat of a relief.

"Now, I'd like to take you all to see a very special part of the church." Steve said with a sense of pride as they came to a door.

"There is more?" Sookie asked curiously as she came to a stop beside Hugo.

"Yes. My father's tomb. It's on the lower level." Steve smiled as he reached for the door. That smile still ever present on his face.

' _Sookie I'm scared...'_ She let her thoughts drift to the telepath as she held onto her arm.

"Honey are you sure?" Sarah asked her husband curious of his actions.

""Absolutely darling."

"Steve I don't see why we need to take them down there."

"You can feel the presences of his spirit."

"It's okay we don't need to see it." Sookie replied trying to be polite despite hearing Mary's fears.

"Oh, I insist. Our church was built on, much like St. Peter's tomb in the Catholic Church, only without being polluted by evil. Did you know that there was actually a vampire pope back in the Middle Ages?" He looked at them with a brief smirk as he opened the door. There was a set of stairs that lead down into a basement area. It didn't look like the entryway to "a grand tomb" as he was making it out to be. No, something was wrong. Mary could feel it.

"Rufus." Sookie gripped Hugo's arm as she started to get scared herself.

"What's the matter?" Steve asked the two feigning concern for Sookie.

"It's no big deal. She just has a little case of claustrophobia. We both do." He said with a shrug and a smile hoping that the situation would pass.

"Well lets just take a quick look-see that way you can say you have seen the whole church and make your informed decisions." Steve was becoming fairly obvious as to the fact that he wanted the three down there.

"Steve-"

"It's alright Sarah this is something they need to see."

"But we've already decided that we're getting married here, so how about we go back to our apartment, we'll look at a calendar and we'll call you on the phone to set the date." Sookie held tight onto Mary's hand. Oh god if anything happened to her she would be dead...oh so dead.

"No. Gabe." The big lug head grabbed a hold of Hugo from behind as Steve made a grab for the two girls. Sookie tried to fight but Gabe grabbed a hold of her. Mary bit Steve's hand hard causing him to let go. Quickly she ran away from them but Steve was hot on her tail. All the while Sarah just stood there dumbstruck.

As Mary rounded a corner she felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist causing her feet to slip out from under her. The two bodies quickly fell to the floor once they did Mary had gone limp. Steve looked up and noticed that she had hit her head on the pointed corner. Gently he rolled her over and saw that she was wearing a wig. He pulled on the red hair, which came off with ease, only to reveal the same deep rich brown that Steve had. He looked at her in deep shock as he started to remember why he knew her. "Mary..." He murmured as Gabe came back up.

"Sir. They are locked up."

"Good take this one to the separate holding area. She should not be with those...sinners." He sneered as Gabe picked her up and carried her off. Steve stood there still clutching the wig in his hand. His sister was alive...he gave a slight prayer to God for bringing her back to him. Now they could be a family again. But first he had to make her admit who she was. He had to find out where she had been all these years.

When Mary awoke she felt as if her head had been split in two. She reached up and felt that the small gash on her forehead had been bandaged. There was water on a small iron stool by the cot in which she was laying on. She looked around in panic as she stood. Her head felt like a giant boulder. "Sookie?...Hugo...Hugo?!" She gripped the chain link fence that was around her. "Hugo!" Where was Hugo? Oh god where was she? The panic set in deep as she felt tears falling down her cheeks. She was now trapped in Steve's clutches.


	3. Chapter 3

Here is chapter three everyone! Please read and enjoy! Thank you to everyone who likes this story. Thank you all for being patient. I greatly appreciate it.

Disclaimer: If you recognize it. It isn't mine.

* * *

Mary had lost track of time down in that basement. Was it still day? Or was it night now? She sat on that cot curled up from the pain in her head. She was so scared...so lost.

" _Sov på min arm! Natten gömmer_

 _under sin vinge din blossande kind._

 _Lycklig och varm... snart du drömmer_

 _flyr mig i drömmen som våg flyr vind..."_

She felt warmth of arms around her. That deep voice from her dreams singing to her as she cried softly. _Mari...don't be scared. Brother is here._ That voice..she knew that voice.

The door from atop of the stairs slammed causing her to flinch. She sat up and pressed herself into the corner. She hugged her legs tight and kept her eyes down. She could only guess that it was Steve coming down those steps towards her. Her heart began to beat louder and louder the closer he got. "Are you Mary Newlin?" His voice sounded almost hopeful. "That is your name isn't it? Mary Newlin disappeared right after she turned 18. You look like mother..." He sighed heavily as he was growing frustrated. "Mary...answer me!"

She tried not to flinch but found it hard to do. "My name...isn't Newlin." She said trying to find her voice and be strong against him. She didn't look up. She couldn't...she was too afraid to.

"You are Mary Newlin. You are my sister. Oh sweet lord what have they done to you?" He sounded devastated as he placed his hand on his chest dramatically. "I often prayed we would be reunited. I prayed hard...that we would not find you in a ditch somewhere." Mary couldn't help but roll her eyes. Here he went, the whole holier than thou shit. "But God has returned you to me. And we will bring you back to the Lord's everlasting light."

"I'm not your sister-"

"Not now, but you will be again." He smiled before he turned and left her alone once again in the basement. "Mary let out a breath she had been holding once the door was closed. She hoped that Hugo was alright. She hoped Sookie was alright...but more importantly, she prayed Godric was alright. She sat on the cot and waited...and waited...and waited. That night an alarm started to go off. Two men burst through the door wearing the "uniform" of Steve's soldiers. They threw open the cell door and grabbed her by her arms. They practically dragged her up the stairs as she cried and screamed.

At the same time, Eric had just appeared before the alarm had gone off. Seeing his maker alive and well caused his body to become flooded with a sense of warmth. "Godric..." he said as he knelt before the shorter vampire.

"You were a fool to send humans in after me." Godric chided as he looked down at his childe.

"I had no other choice." He said as he continued to not look Godric in the eye. "These savages...they seek to destroy you."

"I am well aware of what they've had planned." Godric pointed to Hugo's unconscious body. "This one betrayed you." He said as a sudden sadness was in his heart. He thought of Mary and how she and Hugo had been close.

"He's with the fellowship they set a trap for us."

"How long has it been since you last fed." Eric spoke up cutting Sookie off.

"I require very little blood anymore." Suddenly an alarm sounded and echoed though the basement. "Save the human." He turned to Sookie "Go with him."

"I will not leave-"

"I can take care of myself." Godric snapped before Sookie stepped closer.

"They have Mary!" The moment she said that Godric's head snapped up so fast she thought he had nearly decapitated himself.

"What?" He snarled "You brought her here?!" The glare she received from the 2000 year old vampire caused her blood to run cold. "Spill no blood on your way out. I will see to Mary." He growled as he shot forth in a blinding speed. Once in the hall he picked up on Mary's scent fast and followed it. He went down into the basement where her scent had pooled. She had been here not to long ago. Then he followed it back upstairs and into the chapel.

Inside the chapel itself, Steve had now cornered Sookie and Eric. The tall blond vampire had been chained to the altar with silver as she was dragged in. "Ah my sweet sister so glad you could join us." He walked over and pulled her close to him. Out of his blurring vision Eric saw the gash on her forehead and the blood that had spread along her temple and hair. "Come we stand together and watch this vampire burn in Gods light."

Mary stared at Eric as his flesh was burning from the silver. Their eyes locked for a long time. That familiar feeling pooled between them. Eric could not deny the need to protect the little human. This look between the two did not go unnoticed by Steve. "You know this vampire?" He demanded as he squeezed her arm. "Is he one of those who took you."

"No Steve-"

Fear not Mary. He will no longer plague you. For soon he will burn and you will be free." Suddenly the doors burst open causing all to jump. In ran a dark haired vampire with fire in his eyes, also known as Bill. "Sookie!" He shouted but was stopped by a gun being placed at Sookie's head.

"One more step Vampire and the girl dies."

"Don't he's done nothing to you!"

"Sookie I will be fine!" Bill shouted trying to reason with her.

"NEWLIN!" Jason appeared in a window with a gun. A paintball gun. He shot at Steve's hand and the gun falls as he cried out. "Let her go, Fuckwad!" He shot steve right between with the eyes and he fell to his knees. This gave Mary a chance to get away and get the chains of Eric. Once they were off Eric had Steve by the scruff of his collar. Mary had been pressed back into the Altar as the shouting began again. She started to get a headache from the pain in her head.

And then, it got much worse.

"Steve Newlin!" Stan came in. "You have pushed us too far. You expect us to sit on our thumbs while you round up your men to come and lynch us? We'll kill you first. Same way we did your father."

"Oh no..." Mary sighed in an exasperated way.

"Murderer!" Steve shouted but was gripped tighter by Eric.

"Steve Newlin you give us no other choice. By the kidnapping of our Sheriff's mate and the direct harm of her you force my hand. Destroy them...all of them." Stan's fangs shot out as did the rest. Then all of them charged.

"Eric! Bill stop them!"

"We have to go now." Bill exclaimed as he tried to get her out but was failing in the midst of the chaos.

"Enough!"

A voice pierced through the noise and all went quiet. Standing atop of the organ balcony was Godric. Mary felt overwhelmed with warmth and just the mere sight of him. "I assume you came for me. Underling."

"Yes Sheriff." Stan growled as his face was right next to the man's neck.

"These people have not harmed me. You see? We can coexist. Mr. Newlin, I do not wish to create bloodshed when none is called for. Help me set an example. If we leave you in peace, will you do the same?"

"I will not, negotiate with subhumans! Kill me." He said kneeling before Eric with his collar undone. "Jesus will protect me."

"I am actually older than our Jesus." He said causing Steve to look at him stupidly. Like a deer in headlights or a child who had just walked in on his parents. "I wish I could have known him but I missed it." He said with a small shrug of his shoulders. Mary let out a huff of a laugh before Godric appeared on the ground now holding onto Steve. "Good people, who of you is willing to die for this man's madness?" Now one answered. It was so silent you could hear a needle drop. "That's what I thought. Stand down everyone. People, go home. It's over now." His eyes turned and face Mary as she still stood there against the altar. "Mary..." He murmured her name with such love it shocked Eric. He held out his hand to her but, she walked right into his arms. Her body pressed into his chest as she clung to him.

"Mary..." Steve looked at his sister horrified.

"Come my love." He said as he turned them both and started to walk away.

"Sir...after what these humans have done to you-"

"The next time you use my mate as an excuse for you bloodlust I will kill you myself." Godric growled causing all around to flinch. "Is that understood?"

"Yes Sheriff."

"Come. We go home." Godric lead Mary outside followed by Eric and the three took off into the night sky. They arrived home before anyone else. Once inside however, things changed. Mary pushed Godric away from him only to slap him. Tears fell down her face as she sobbed and smacked him in the chest. Godric took her wrists gently, "Don't do that my love. You will hurt yourself."

"Why?!" She sobbed "Why did you go with them?!" Eric could only watch the exchange in silence. This tiny human, was beating on his maker with such force he thought her hands would break.

"I did it for you. I had to go with them or else they would have taken you as well."

"You promise!" She exclaimed in heavy sobbs. "You promised you would never leave me!" She tried to fight him and get her hands loose. She was angry, she was hurt, and she was in pain. "You would have been burned! I would have lost you!" She slumped against him crying heavily as he held her.

"It appears I did break a promise. I'm so sorry..." he held her tight as he pressed his lips to her hair. Eric stood in the living room silently as Godric had taken Mary to their bedroom. He felt so lost. This woman. This human. The way his maker looked at her was so foreign to him.

Godric and Mary showered together. Standing there for sometime just holding one another. He helped her was the blood from her forehead. Right after he fed her some of his blood so she could heal. But more importantly they needed to bond again. She had been away from him to long. As she fed from him, his fangs, slid into the skin of her shoulder. He drank and she drank. His arm held her tight against his body as they fed.

Pulling back Godric pressed his lips to hers hungrily as her back touched the tile wall. His arm hooked itself under her knee and raised it. Her body arched against his as she felt him enter her. Nails dragged along his back as they began to move together. It was slow and long. Not rushed like he would have done in his younger years. He would have taken her rough and from behind. Violently as he grabbed her by the hair.

No. He savored the small sounds that came from her. The sounds as he pressed into her deeply only to pull out slowly and press back in. There was no desperation despite the fact he felt it greatly for her. Sweet words were whispered into her ear as his thrusts started to increase. Little by little till she was clinging to him in absolute pleasure.

He held her panting heavily against this body as he turned off the water. "I love you my Mary. I love you. I will never leave you again. I swear it or else I will go meet the sun myself."

"You die...I die with you. Where you go, I go. I love you too much to be parted from you."

"You would gladly go with me to hell then? For I do not think god would allow me into heaven with you my sweet." A few tears of blood trickled down his cheeks. His chest tightening with the emotion at the thought of being separated from her. He was a fool and he knew it.

"I would enter hell willingly to be with you." She kissed him heavily as they embraced. "I love you. Forever."

"Forever..." he sighed and pressed his forehead against hers.

"We should get dressed..." she murmured. "Everyone will be arriving soon."

He smiled "You are right my love. We must be presentable. But you will be sitting next to me as is your rightful place." He smiled and held her tight as he carried her out of the shower.


End file.
